Harry The Hufflepuff
by Im.At.Hogwarts
Summary: When Harry comes into the wizarding world things start to go off the tracks. when a crazy headmaster tries to control his life what will he have to do to survive? Join Harry and his friends while he goes through his years at hogwarts. Will Harry get his life back on track? what will happen when he learns about some old family friends? Some bashing for Dumbledore and Ron.
1. Onto the train

**Chapter-1 Onto the train**

 **Ok so since this is my first fiction I'm just saying it might not be the best, ok most likely won't be the best. So in this fic Nymphadora tonks will have her birthday different things about her. She will be a second year when harry is a first year. That is because her parents didn't want their child to grow up in a war so she was a surprise, but a good one. So let's get onto the fanfiction...**

Harry was sad, angry, and confused. He thought that everything he heard about the wizarding world was false; there is properly not even a real wizarding word. He sat on his trunk and cried. He didn't know what to do. So couldn't figure out why anyone would play this cruel joke, he didn't even think the Dursleys would do this.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the couple coming up behind him. The man didn't see him either so harry was almost crushed when the man accidentally kicked him.

"Uh, oh, geez kid what are you doing sitting in the middle of the walk way? I didn't see you," said the man. Harry noticed that he was a fair-haired, big-bellied man, with a mellow and pleasant voice.

"o-oh I'm s-sorry sir. I j-just couldn't f-find my t-train platform. D-Do you know w-where platform 9¾?"

"Oh yes, we were just taking our daughter to the platform. We could show you if you'd like?" spoke the woman finally speaking. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were wide and kind looking.

"o-oh thank y-you very m-much ma'am." Harry said politely.

"Ok now just follow us through that wall. Ok hunny?" spoke the nice woman.

The woman and man then spoke to their daughter. She had light pink hair and purple eyes, she looked around his age. Once they were done speaking they got together and walked straight through the barrier. Harry immediately followed them though a little scared it wouldn't work and he would be rejected.

When he walked through the barrier he saw a red train saying 'Hogwarts Express'. He saw the couple and walked up to them to say thank you, but the girl who he guessed was their daughter, ran up to him and dragged him over to them.

"Oh I totally forgot to introduce ourselves." Said the woman. "I'm Andromeda Tonks, and this is my husband ted. And this is our daughter Nymphadora."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME." said Nymphadora.

"o-ok well can i-i call you D-Dora or something else t-then?" said harry staring at her. He thought 'wow… she is so cute with that pink hair.' What he didn't know was while he was staring at her hair, his changed to become the same color.

When he saw Nymphadora staring at him in wonder he panicked thinking something was wrong with him. "I-im s-sorry I-I d-didn't mean t-to s-say t-that. I-I cou-"

Before he could finish Nymphadora ran up to him and hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe. He stiffened when she touched him but when he realized that she wouldn't hurt him he slowly relaxed and hugged her back.

"Y-yeah you can call me Dora." She said

Dora was freaking out. She finally found someone like her, a metamorph. All she could think was 'MINE, MINE, and MINE'. She let go of him and he said "o-ok i-im h-harry."

"Well harry we should properly get onto the train. We have about 10 minutes." So he said thank you one more time to her parents and ran off. "Make sure to save me seats harry!" Dora yelled to him hoping he will hear him. She then turned to her parents and said, "Did you see him stiffen up when I hugged him. It was like he was expecting to get hit or not used to hugs."

"Yes hunny we saw I don't know why that happened but we will look into his family ok Hun?" said her father.

"Ok. Well ill owl you tomorrow about anything I could get from him." Dora said. She then grabbed her trunk and got onto a train right before the train started moving.

She moved through the train and said hello to everybody she knew. When she finally found harry in an empty compartment she knocked on the door while coming in. He must have jumped about 3ft in the air and fell into the floor and crawled into the nearest corner.

"Sorry for scaring you harry. Didn't realize you were so lost in your book." Dora said while getting his book off the ground and sitting down. Harry got back up and took the offered book from her and curled up in the chair across from her to read again. Dora stared at him lost in thought 'he looked super scared when I came in. he about jumped through the roof. I wonder if I really just scared him that much or he was expecting to get hit when someone came in.' she honestly didn't know what to think about the situation.

She crossed the compartment and sat next to him and looked at the book. "Wow you're already almost done with your potions textbook. Have you only been reading that book?"

"No I've been reading all the books but this one is my favorite. Making potions are a lot like cooking in the muggle world. I had to cook a lot and I'm soothing so I guessed potions would be the same." explained harry. It really made a lot of cents potions is like cooking.

After a while harry and Dora fell asleep.


	2. The Castle

**Sorry that I didn't post sooner I was busy celebrating my sister's birthday but I'm back and ready to write more. Let the story begin….**

Chapter 2: The castle

Harry woke up to the sound of the compartment door opening. When he looked to see who it was he was surprised to see the people staring at him, gawking at him. He was confused to why they were staring at him so he looked around and froze. Dora was still sleeping oblivious to the situation. She had he arm around him in a half hug and her head on his shoulder. After the initial shock he jumped up from the seat and practically flew to the seat opposite.

Dora finally woke up when her 'pillow' moved. She looked around and first saw her friends. She jumped up to hug them not seeing Harry's still shocked expression. "Aimee, Callie it's so good to see you guys again. I'm so sorry that I didn't come to find you guys, I was going to but I fell asleep and-"

She broke off her sentence when she realized that harry was still in the corner trying to blend into the seat. She walked up to him and said, "oh geez are you ok harry did my friends scare you that much?" He shook his head no coming out of his shock. "N-no I just…U-um…W-well I was J-just s-s-shocked because you….y-you fell asleep o-on m-m-me." He looked shared and embarrassed that she would be disgusted. He blushed up to his roots making his hair change red to match. Aimee and Callie came into the compartment mesmerized, staring at Harry's hair. 'So this is why she didn't come find us she finally found another person like her.' They both thought.

When Dora saw their looks at harry she smiled. "So I should properly introduce you guys to each other. Harry this is Aimee Baird and Callie Everett. They are both second year Hufflepuff's (just like me). Callie is really good at Herbology and Aimee is good at potions so if you need help in one of those subjects you could ask them for help." The reply from both girls was "yay sure well help." Harry looked at them in surprise he could not wrap his head around the fact that people would actually like to help him since he never got help at the Dursleys. "O-ok," He said back. "Aimee, Callie this is harry he is a first year. I met him at the barrier to the platform. My parents and I helped him through. You probably saw that he is a metamorphmagus like me." She was going to continue the conversation but she got cut off.

"Um Dora I'm sorry to interrupt but what is a metamorphmagus? I've never heard of one before in the books about the wizarding world that I have read." But before Dora could answer Aimee and Callie shouted "You didn't cut him off when he called you Dora. Even we can't call you that." They both were so confused, they have been her friend for a year and this kid walks up and can call her Dora from day one. Dora blushed saying "um well you guys know that I have always wanted to meet someone like me a metamorphmagus so-"but for the third time that hour she got interrupted. "Dora, what is a metamorphmagus?" Harry was confused, 'what the heck it this ting that Dora is calling me. It doesn't sound bad since she is saying she is one too.'

"Oh I'm sorry I was going to tell you before I was interrupted." She said looking at her friends. "But a metamorphmagus is someone that can change their appearance at will." As she said that she changed her hair and eye color to a green similar to the color of his eyes. When he saw her change he changed to match "ok good job harry now try to change with me." As she went to a new hair and eye color harry changed with her. Every time she saw him match her she changed again and again and again.

When she got bored of this she asked "ok harry you got matching down but now try to change on your own." So he closed his eyes and imagined his hair color changing. He made his hair longer to cover his scar more changed the color to dark green and changed his eye color to light blue. When he opened his eyes he saw Dora smiling at him.

Before he could say anything to her, the compartment door opened and a young girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth walked in. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger. Excuse me but have any of you seen a toad. My friend Neville has lost his." Right when she said his name a short, chubby, round faced boy with blonde hair tumbled into the compartment falling on his butt in the middle of them all. Getting up he said "Sorry for that I'm a bit of a klutz. I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way have any of you seen my toad?" Dora jumped up and said we haven't seen it but I know I charm that can get it. I don't know if it would work I just read it in a book but I could try. What is the toad's name?" she pulled out her wand in the process.

"His name is Trevor" Neville said. "Ok let's see if I can remember the wand movement. Um oh right Accio Trevor!" As she said it a toad came crashing into the room right into Dora's hand. "Well hear you go Neville." But before he could leave, Hermione came running up to Dora and looked at her hair. "Wow is that your natural hair color or did you dye it?" she asked intrigued by the light pink hair she had at the monument.

"No you see I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance whenever I want." She answered. So for at least 15 minutes tonks was telling and showing Hermione about being a metamorphmagus.

When the speakers told the students they had 10 minutes to Hogsmeade station harry and Neville got up to go change in the bathrooms, since there are more girls.

Why they got back compartment they got their trunks and got off of the train. Dora, Aimee, and Callie went to the right while harry, Neville, and Hermione went over to Hagrid. They went into a boat with a red headed boy with freckles named Ronald Weasley. From where they were going across the lake they had a perfect view of the magnificent castle they would be spending seven years of their lives.

They got off the boats and made their way to the castle entrance hall. Hagrid introduced Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted in to your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." was what she told the first years.

When she left all the students started talking about how they will be sorted. Hermione said "I want to be a Gryffindor. It is obviously the best house; the headmaster was in that house." Harry was confused. "Just because he was there it didn't make it better than the others. The house you go into only means that you will be with people that enjoy or want the same things as you do. No house is better or worse." Argued harry. But before Hermione could comment Professor McGonagall came back to lead the first years into the Great Hall.

When they walked in it looked marvelous. There were hundreds of candles suspended in midair as a light source, four huge tables with students at every one, and a table at the front of the room that held the professors. When he looked up he didn't see a roof he saw the night sky and four huge banners displaying the house crests above the table of the house.

When he stopped at the front of the great hall he saw a stool and old hat in front of the professors table. That's when the hat started to sing:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the hat was done there was an explosion of applause. Professor McGonagall started the sorting ceremony by starting with the first names. But harry didn't hear most of the ceremony thinking about what house he might be in. When Hermione went up to the old hat it was on her head for about two minutes before it screamed "RAVENCLAW!" Harry cheered; it seemed that she took what he said about houses to heart.

Neville was called up not long after getting sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF." Then he got called up by Professor McGonagall "Potter, Harry" He walked up to people stopping their conversations and staring. But slowly they started whispering things like "that's harry potter?" "I thought he had black hair?" or "that can't be him!"

When the hat got put on his head he got a huge surprise when it started speaking to him. 'So the famous harry potter finally comes to Hogwarts. You know you have been in a lot of kid's heads. Them wondering where you were, or fantasizing about let's look into your head now.' And memory after memory came into Harry's vision as it searched through his head. 'Oh dear you have not had a very happy life have you, but you still look at the positive side of things don't you. Well there is only one house that will fit with you caring, loyal, and happy personality.'

It yelled "HUFFLEPUFF". The great hall froze; they expected the savior of the wizarding world to be with the Gryffindor's not the Hufflepuff's the house where the 'push over's' are. Well what shocked everyone more was when harry took off the hat and it showed his hair which was going from color to color with excitement while he walked to Hufflepuff table and sat by Nymphadora Tonks and her friends.


End file.
